Divided
by Bine2889
Summary: Taking place after EOT, so they're spoilers! Ranger suddenly wants it all, Morelli is fighting for and with his girlfriend. Lula is having menproblems, Connie goes nympho, Grandma Mazur things she should become a movie star and Steph is in the middle
1. An inner fight

_I don't make any profit and I don't own any of the characters (poor me!)!_

_

* * *

_

_Taken from EOT:_

_I took Bob out of the back seat and walked him around on Spiro's front lawn so he could tinkle. I was thinking I'd move back into my appartment tomorrow. And maybe I'd get a Cello._

_Not that I needed it. I was pretty darned interesting without it. Still, a Cello might be fun._

_Ranger was standing, hands on hips, watching me._

"_I feel better now"; I said to Ranger._

"_Babe"._

**Divided**

**Chapter 1 : An inner fight**

"Didn't I ask you to stay with Morelli?"

Okay, he was angry. No panik. There are 3rd-world-countries with a beautiful landscape.

"I know, but I hate to just stay and watch. I want to handle my problems by myself."

I crooked my head to one side. He once told me that I had power over him. So I maybe also have power over him, now. Eventually.

Ranger, now, had a little smile playing around his mouth and his eyes became dark.

Okay, what did I just do?

"Yes, babe, sometimes you do have the power, but mostly the power-thing is mine."

Excuse me? My mouth opened and my eyes narrowed.

He now had a full smile on his face, the whole 200 watts.

Ranger walked towards me, looking like a panther hunting his next meal.

I went back until I was pressed against Spiro's house. Within seconds Ranger was standing in front of me, his hands on the sides of my head, his body blocking me from the view of the police-men, that had just arrived. His smile vanished.

"I don't want you to think that you have to handle every problem by yourself. Besides it wasn't only your problem."

Huh? "Care to tell me whose else's?"

He put one hand to my cheek, his fingers stroking my hair behind my ear. Down hormones, This isn't the time.

"Babe, listen to me." He was back to smiling and I was thinking of telling him that he could help me by making me forget my problems. I knew he was good at that.

"It was my problem, too, because he tried to kill the woman I love. I can't use a bad reputation on the street, babe." Great reason. Again he annoyed me to hell right after he told me, that he loved me.

"You're an arrogant asshole," I said and tried to walk away, pushig at his arm.

He chuckled and drew me into his arms instead.

"I'm not finished with you yet, babe." Then he kissed me.

This kiss wasn't am appetizer. This was dinner. His hands stroked my back, while still pressing me against him and his tongue and mouth were feeding me hot and hungry kisses.

Inside of me there was a fight going on.

On one side there was Ranger. Not Ranger like my boss and the street-fighter. No, it was the Ranger who cared for me, who had recently been nearly crazy, thinking that something happened to me and the Ranger who told me once again that he loved me.

But it was also the Ranger who had said that he didn't do relationships and who had hurt me bad by sending me back to Morelli.

And on the other side there was my relationship with Morelli, that I began to doubt more and more in the last time.

Ranger broke the kiss and I laid my head into his neck, breathing in his smell.

"Belive me, I would love to take you home with me, now. To take you into my bed, make you forget all your problems and fears and then hold you save through the night."

I think, I would like that, too.

"But I won't. I don't want you to have any doubts." Huh? When did he make that decision. He had been flirting with me and kissing me all through my relationship with Morelli.

One of his hand was still stroking my back, the other one lying on my neck, when we heard a voice.

"I hope, I'm not interrupting."

Shit!

* * *

Review, please! 


	2. Every girls' problem

I don't own any of this characters. But I kind of locked Ranger in my cellar. Only he and a bed and me...! You excuse me, but I have things to do!;)

Thanks for all the great reviews! Luv yu all!

* * *

**Divided**

Chapter 2: Every girls' problem

I immendiately tensed, but Ranger continued to stroke my back and to held me close to him. He turned us so that we could both see the intruder. It was Constanza.

Constanza was smiling broadly.

Wonderfull, tomorrow I would be the talk of the town. Page 1 at the newspaper, my mother's phone would be ringing the whole time and she would iron about everything twice. Welcome to my world.

Ranger and Constanza nodded at each other and I freed myself out of Ranger's embrance, my body shivering from the sudden cold.

Ranger shrugged out of his leather jacket and lay it across my shoulders. I was once again surrounded by the send of Bulgari and I felt as if my problems seemed to back away a little bit.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

I smiled at Ranger and followed Constanza, trying to come up with a good lie, while Ranger stayed back with Big Dog.

After Constanza finished laughing his ass off, he repeated what I had said.

"So, after you were at Morelli's you remembered that you had forgotten to tell Ranger something about a job, so you , of course, returned to the house of the man who tried to kill you.

"Only to see him driving in front of you. When HE saw YOU he hit the breakes, so that you drove into him. Then he drove on to his house and you drove into him again, because you were angry. Did I get everything right?"

Well, he DID repeat, what I said.

"Completely."

"O.K., then I'm going to fill the report now. Get your ass into the station sometime tomorrow, so that you can sign it." He hugged me and told me to go home.

I was beat and I only wanted to go to bed. Tomorrow I would probably have a hell of a fight with Morelli, either because of today or because of me returning to my appartment. Probably about both.

I sighted.

A warm arm came around my shoulders, "Come on, babe. Let's get you back home and in bed."

With that he stirred me towards the Porsche.

I awoke when Ranger cut the engine in front of Morelli's house. There was light downstairs.

"I want you to stay at home tomorrow, babe. You need to recover. You can come back to work the day after."

He was looking straight in front of him, probably waiting for me to get out. Uhuh, this wasn't going to happen.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna be sitting at my desk, tomorrow. Maybe a little later than nine, but I WILL be there."

"Babe,.."

"NO, Ranger. It will be better to be there than sitting in my appartment."

He looked at me, blank face, one eyebrow raised.

"I will return to my appartment. Morelli's leg is all right and he doesn't need my help anymore."

Ranger just continued to look at me. I smiled and thanked him for bringing me home and everything, before getting out of the car.

When I reached the front door, Morelli opened and I heard the Porsche speed away.

"OH, WonderWoman is finally returning."

Oh man, I just wanted to go to sleep and here I had SuperCop being very, very, very angry. Life couldn't get any better.

But hey, I had power over Ranger so I definetly had to have power over Joe.

I walked up to him and leaned into him, snuggling into his warmth.

"I had a long day and I'm tired, so could we please go over this later?"

Bingo, his expression softed and he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, cupcake. I was just afraid for you. Take a shower and I will prepare dinner and

make the bed ready for you. He brushed a kiss across my lips and vanished, closing the door

behind him.

I quickly showered and ate like in trance. Afterwards I went to bed and the last thing I

remembered is Morelli kissing me and telling me that he would join me soon.

When I woke up the next morning it was ten and Morelli was already gone. I was happy about that.

I quickly packed my things and ent outside.

Shit, I had no car and I couldn't take the ducati.

Lula.

"Your ass?"

"Hey Lula, It's me, listen….."

"Oh gosh, girlfriend. Are you O.K?"

"Yes, but I need you to drive me to my appartment."

"Oh, trouble im paradise?"

There was silence for a few minutes.

"No"

"Tell me. All men are assholes. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. They smile and are OH SO nice, than they grab you to dinner, make YOU smile and the next morning, they ask you "Sorry, but what was your name?" There are all !"

Suddenly ther was a slap and Connie was on the other end.

"Sorry Steph, she had a bad date yesterday! How are you?"

"Ehhm, good."

"Lula just left, so she will be at Morelli's in about five.

"But tell me, why are you leaving?……"

* * *

Review, please 


	3. Ambitions and Fights

I don't own any of the characters. They're Jante Evanovich's!

* * *

**Divided**

**Chapter 3 : Ambitions and Fights**

At 11.30 I was sitting at my desk at RangeMan going through the live of Herbie Trotter. He had murdered his mother and was now FTA.

My cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie?"

Sigh

"Yes mum?"

"What do I hear about you standing in front of Morelli's houses with your bags packed? I thought you were living and STAYING together finally!"

"I wasn't living with him, I just helped him to handle everything with his leg!"

"Does that mean I can tell the others, that you slept in his guest room?"

"Not exactly."

My door opened and I looked up to see Ranger stepping in.

"What does THAT mean. Stephanie you have to come down. Morelli is a good guy. What will the others think? What…"

"Listen mum, I am at work right now. I will call you back O.K?"

"You can come to dinner, I'm making Tiramisu for dessert."

Oh gosh.

Suddenly my grandmother was at the other end.

"You have to come, Stephanie. You have to take me to my acting class."

"You're taking acting classes?"

I looked at Ranger, who was smiling broadly.

"Yes I want to become a movie star. Don't you think George Clooney and me would make a perfect couple."

I had to smile.

"Yeah grandma! O.K, I'm gonna help you become a movie star, but only if you introduce me to Benjamin Bratt."

"Deal. See you tonight."

"Bye."

"Stop! Stephanie?"

"Yes?"

"Now, that Morelli and you are off-again, are you finally getting some of this Ranger-Guy with the great package?"

Ohmygod. I looked up to see Ranger watching me amused, I hope he didn't hear this. Please, God have mercy!

"Grandma, I have to work, now."

"Sure, have fun at WORK." I don't like her accent on work. This woman has to calm down.

I turned to Ranger, who was now sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Yo."

"Yo, babe? You found anything interesting on Herbie, yet?"

"Other than I can understand his actions completely?"

He smiled.

"No."

"Are you up for a little distraction tomorrow?"

"Of course."

His pager buzzed. He looked at it. Then stood up and bend forward to brush a light kiss across my mouth.

"You will have to dress here, so bring your clothes."

With that he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned my mobile out for the rest of the day, wanting to be able to work and being afraid of the conversation with Morelli. News travel fast in the burg so he would know by now. But he hadn't called. There was also no message from him at my answering machine. This was making me uneasy. Would he break into the dinner at my parent's?

He didn't. But dinner had been hard enough without him. My mother first pointed out the marriages of everyone she knew, then went on to telling me what my life would be. Boring, alone, ill.

When I loaded Grandma Mazur in my car my eye was twiching so heard, I feared that I wouldn't make it around the next corner.

During the drive I had to adure Grandma's non-stop-talking about Ranger, his package, Morelli, his ass, all kinds of movie stars and her new-found talent at acting.

By the time I arrived at home I was feeling like I had been hit by a truck.

I opened the door to my appartment only to see Morelli, seated in my sofa, not looking happy!

I'm going to shoot something or I'm going to break down! Probably both!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I silently put the package from my mother into the fridge, hung up my jacket, removed my shoes and finally sat beside Morelli.

"Why?" O.K, he wasn't happy.

"Why what?"

"Don't play with me, Steph. Why did you move out, again? Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't really move in with you, I only came to help you, like I would have done with everyone. And I tried NOT to have this talk, that's why I didn't talk to you. I've had a hard time yesterday so cut me some slack and leave it alone."

He looked at me, his cop-face in place.

"So we're off-again?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to keep the job?"

"Joe,not again! What is wrong this time? I'm sitting behind a desk, looking at a computer, trying to figure things out and find as many information as I can get! It isn't dangerous!"

"I have nothing against the job itself. I just don't like that your boss is a mercenary and you two seem to work pretty close! Everytime I called him, you were sitting right beside him!"

"That was once and I'm so not gonna discuss this. Ranger is my boss and my friend. That's it. Have a nice evening, Morelli!"

I stood up and went to my bathroom to take a shower. I looked the door and sweared to myself, that if Morelli came in I would strangle him. Problem was that I had to touch him for this. And if you touch Morelli you're not thinking of strangling him……

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review, please! 


	4. Hormone Control

1. Sorry that it took so long! I will try to do better.

2. The usual, I don't own any of the characters...

**

* * *

**

**Divided**

**Chapter 4 :Hormone Control**

At 7 o'clock in the morning my alarm clock rang and I nearly fell out of my bed. I would have to have a serious talk with Ranger about this nine-o-clock thing. This was the middle of the night.

While I showered I made my plan. I would get him on the seventh floor and there I would use all my power about him and I would reach………

O.K, I would probably be in his bed after a few minutes, but that has his pros….

NO, I had to stop thinking about this. You have to know, that I stopped eating Donuts yesterday evening again. My mother still wasn't drinking and so it was only fair. But now that I wasn't living with Morelli anymore and couldn't even "release" a little bit of the "stress" at night I would have serious problems working at Ranger's.

I mean he has this wonderful body with all those muscles and he has this deep, dark eyes and this soft mouth and he knows how to ……. Oh m,y gosh! How should I survive this day!

Okay breath in and out. In ……. And out……… concentrate on your hair……..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 10 o'clock I was in the kitchen at RangeMan fixing myself a cup of coffee. Luckily Ranger hadn't shown his beautiful ass in here. Until now.

I went beck to my desk and looked over a file, marking what I thought would be interesting for Lester. By the time I was through he came in.

It was as if I saw him for the first time again. Damn, he was a fine looking man. Maybe not as nice as Ranger but…..Yeah butt! He definetly had a nice one.

Okay, concentrate on your breathing….

But it's difficult when you're working in a house together with this much testosterone. So it's not my fault!

By the time Ranger walked into my room, without knocking of course, I was positive that this was his fault and no one else's. And believe me, I was angry.

But than he stepped behind me, his hand on my neck and bent forward to look at my screen where I was reading a text about one of his files. His mouth was beside my ear, his breath stroked about my neck and down my cleavage and his smell surrounded me.

I thought I would come there and then.

I guess my breathing gave me away, because he turned his face towards me, his mouth nearly reaching my skin, his eyes burning into mine.

His eyes turned from brown to nearly black within seconds. He grabbed into his pants and pulled out the remote to turn off the security cameras in my room.

Then he leaned against my desk. Smiling his wolf grin.

"Not eating any sugar again, babe?"

"No, my mother stopped drinking and I stopped eating sugar."

He was once again watching me, like I was his dinner and he was just thinking about how to eat me. It was making me nervous. I didn't realy know if Morelli was totally out of the picture and the last time I gave in to Ranger I ended up being hurt badly.

Ranger seemed to feel my change, because he turned serious.

"I have a job for you tonight. Are you free?"

"Disrtaction?"

"Yes"

I nodded.

"Good, here's the file, I will pick you up at eight."

I looked over it. Martin DeGallio, tried to kill his wife after raping her. He looked far to good to do something like that!

"Babe, if you want to "release" some of those hormones, just give me a sign. You need to have them under control tonight." With that he was out of the door.

I would never work for him again!

* * *

Review, please. And I'm open for proporsals about how to go on!


	5. Manoso's Girl

Sorry for taking so long. Thanks for the great reviews. Especially to _**Bowlingforshrimp**_ and **_MeMs,_** you realy helped me, I hope I'm doing better now! ;)

And of course th usual, I don't own any of the characters, they're Janet Evanovich's!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Divided _**

**Chapter 5 : Manoso's Girl**

It was close to eight when I looked into the mirror. I was waering a short red skirt and a blue top with a huge neck line, my hear was open and falling around my face in wild locks and my make up was flashy and sexy.

And I was feelingt sexy, my hormones hadn't just vanished. Unfortunately.

I hoped I would survive an evening around Ranger and his f showergel. It would be hard to concentrate.

"Babe?"

GOSH. Why does he always have to scare me like this.

"Shit Ranger, maka a noise, wouldn't you?"

He smiled.

"I stood here for nwarly 10 minutes and you were just staring into the mirror, muttering something about showergel."

Shit. I turned at least three shades of red.

Now he was grinning.

"Babe, I told you to give me a sign, when you need help getting control over those hormones of yours, didn't I?" He was walking closer, our eyes locked in the mirror. I couldn't move and I certainly couldn't breathe.

He stood behind me, his hands stroking my hips.

"We still have a little bit of time, maybe we shoul release a few of them."

His one hand moved up and under my top, the other one moved down and under my skirt. My body seemed to have a mind of his own, because I shuddered and my head went back to lean into his shoulder. Our eyes were still locked and I could see that his were totally balck and mine seemed to be a dark blue. Wow, my eyes looked good when I was feeling sexy, I looked good when I was feeling sexy.

He chuckeled. "Babe, your always looking sexy, but when your even feeling so you look like pure sex. Every mans dream."

"So I'm your dream?" I ratehr moaned than said since his one hand was now touching the hem of my bra and the other one was stroking around the outlines of my thong.

"Of course you are. I'm just a man, too."

I had to laugh. "Sometimes you seem to have supernatural abillities so I'm not quiet sure about this."

"Like now."

His one hand was softly stroking my breast, the other one reaching into my panties and his mouth was moving down my neck.

Yes definetly NOW.

My breathing became faster and I was moaning so loud that I thought my neighbours would call the police. I was just about to fly to heaven, when his mobile went off.

He tensed and slowly withdrew his hands, one arm sneeking around my hip to held me up to him. I could feel his response to this thing poking into my back and shuddered, he let out a deep breath.

"What!" Okay, he was not happy. I had to smile.

"We will be down soon." Huh?

"Yes, Tank, I know, we'll be down in a sec."

He returned his mobile int his cargos. Then slid his hand back under my top.

When I opended my mouth to protest, I had regained at least a little bit of self-control, he interrupted me.

"Just the mike, babe." I was dissappointed, sort of.

He smiled his wolf grin.

"We can go on later, then we'll have the whole night."

Jesus, help me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking into the SilverMoon about thirty minutes later immendiately spotting Martin DeGallio beside the dimm lide and the tons of smoke seeming to hang in the eir. He definitely was a man, who blended. I just went by my usual, walking beside him, "tripping" and holding onto him. As always, it worked. Everything went completely right. Until we were out of the door and he stopped in the light of the streetlight. Then everything went pretty fast. His eyes grew huge and he shouted: "You bitch, you're Manoso's girl." Then I felt a stab in the chest and pain seemed to overcome me and I was surrounded by calming blackness.

* * *

I hope I can write on sooner this time! Review, please! 


	6. Flowers

Hey, hope you like it. Thanks for the great reviews.

And the usual, I don't own any of the characters and so on...

**

* * *

**

**Divided**

**Chapter 6 : Flowers**

When I woke up I heard a noisy beeping sound beside me and I was blended by bright lights. Oh f I knew this. I opened my eyes….Yep, hospital.

"Cupcake, how are you feeling?"

I looked to my right. Morelli was sitting on the bed beside me, his hands holding my right one, his fingers lightly brushing across my knuckles.

"My chest and my head hurt like hall and I can't fell my left shoulder but beside that….just peachy!" I said smiling. He smiled byck, leaning forward to kiss me softly.

I looked around the room…..no Ranger.

I just wanted to ask Morelli what's going on, when he stood up.

"I'm going to call your parents, they couldn't come until now, because your fatehr is taxi-driving. I'll be back soon, sleep a little bit." With that he was out of the door.

I closed my eyes, but couldn't sleep. I thought about what happenend and why Ranger wasn't here. Was he angry with me?

The door openend and my heart started to pound faster.

It was just the doctor.

"Ah, Miss Plum. You're looking much better, already. This knife slid a pretty deep hole into your chest and you have a bad slice across your shoulder. And we guess you also hurt your head, while falling down. But I think you can go home, soon. Your boyfriend already told me, that you don't like hospitals, and let me tell you what…I don't like them either." He winked at me, told me to relax and sleep and went out.

I sort of dozed after that.

Five minutes later Morelli came back in.

"Was the doctor already here?"

I just nodded, too tired to speak. He brushed a hand across my cheek.

"I will go and talk to him, I will have to know what to do, when I take you home."

My eyes snapped back open.

"NO, cupcake, I won't argue about this, you took care of me and I will take care of you. Now sleep." I was too tired to argue.

I thought about where I could go instead. My parents? I would go crazy. Ranger….no, his life doesen't lend itself to relationships.

Morelli moved back into the room, followed closely by the doctor.

"So, Miss Plum, I realy think you should be with your boyfriend." Morelli was smiling. " But I think you should be at your appartment, you won't have to go stairs and there won't be so much excitement." Morelli rolled his eyes at that.

After the doctor left again, I asked Joe what happened to DeGallio.

"Ranger turned him in, he wasn't very obliging, I guess, because he was nearly unconcious." We looked at each other silently. We both knew, that Ranger bet him up.

I closed my eyes after that.

"Oh, and what did DeGallio mean when he said that he was set up by Manoso's bitch. That wouldn't have been you, would it?"

I just kept my eyes and my mouth closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later I Morelli opened the door to my appartment and moved me into the living room. There was a big vase with beautifull flowers standing on the table. I looked at Morelli, eyebrows rised, He just shrugged his shoulders, not looking all too happy and went into my bedroom, carrying my bag.

I sat down on the couch, staring at the flowers, smelling the wonderfull smell and looked at the card.

Babe,

Hope you're feeling better.

R

Ps: I'm sorry.

Okay, that's pretty confusing.

Morelli came back. "Who sent the flowers?"

"Ranger" I stood up, not wanting to see his reaction. "I'm going to get changed."

Morelli told me to call him, when I needed help, he wanted to cook something light to eat.

I moved to my bedroom, taking the card with me and hiding it in my underwear- drawer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to "sleep" on the couch, because I wasn't allow to lie down for a long time, yet. After a loud fight I had convinced Morelli to sleep in my bed.

I was awake, because the couch was uncomfortable and I had been lying down too much the last time.

Suddenly I heard a click at the door and it opened. I already felt who it was, before I saw him.

"Babe, how are you feeling?"

"Better"

We just looked at each other for what seemed to be a lifetime. I wondered why he hadn't been at the hospital.

And as always he read my mind.

"Taking care of busines."

"What business?"

"Personal"

The door to my bedroom opened.

"Manoso, what the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

I know, I'm mean! No need to tell me ;) Review, please! 


	7. Flashbacks

Just a short one. I hope you like it.

I don't own any of the characters,...!

**

* * *

**

**Divided **

"_What business?"_

"_Personal"_

_The door to my bedroom opened._

"_Manoso, what the fuck are you doing here?"_

**Chapter 7 : Flashbacks**

"I'm looking after an employee and a good friend, Morelli. Anything wrong there?"

"_Good_ friend, huh? A little bit late for _looking after_, don't you think?"

"Why that?"

They looked at each other, well more glared at each other and I was making myself ready to jump out of the fireline. Didn't want to interrupt, when SuperCop and Batman ae going at each other.

But……Morelli just snorted disgusted and went into the abthroom, slamming the door behind him.

Ranger brushed a kiss across my lips and stood up.

"I have to go, let me know when you need anything." How about you?

Stop, where did that thought come from?

He went to the door.

"I will be back at work in three days."

He stood with his back to me and shook his head no.

"Take your time, I want you to be completely healthy, when you come back."

With htat he was out.

And I was even more confused. Why did my heart ache, when he went out? Why was he so distand and controled in one minute, but seemed to burst, when Morelli attackted him?

I sat back and closed my eyes.

**FLASHBACKS (not my writing, took it from the books**.)

_My lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships. (HE)_

_I could make you forget Morelli if I put my mind into it. (HE)_

_It's the grin of a man, who loves you, babe. (TTN)_

_There's all kinds of love. This kind doesn't come with a ring attached. (TTN)_

_The truth is, I love you…. in my own way. (TBO)_

_Look at me, Babe. I'm carrying two guns and a knife. At this point in my life, I'm not exactly family material. (EOT)_

_And there are things you don't know about me. (EOT)_

_Does Celia know about this? This is business, stephanie works for RangeMan. (EOT)_

"_Just so you know, for future reference, I wouldn't understand. If you were living with me and you came home without underwear, I'd go looking for the guy who had it. And it wouldn't be pretty when I found him. (EOT)_

_(And now my things)_

_It was my problem, too, because he tried to kill the woman I love. (Chapter one)_

_Babe, your always looking sexy, but when your even feeling so you look like pure sex. Every mans dream. (Chapter 5)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Come on, Cupcake, you have and doctor's appointemnt in an hour. You need to get ready."

I opened my eyes. Why did I feel like shit?

* * *

Review, please. 

I will be gone to South Africa for two weeks at friday, I hope the next chapter will be ready before, but I can't promise it! Please, don't be angry.


	8. Fight and Decision

Hey, sorry for taking so much time, but I was in south africa for a while and then school started again and so on.

None of this characters are mine, they all belong to Janet Evanovich.

**

* * *

**

**Divided**

"_Come on, Cupcake, you have and doctor's appointemnt in an hour. You need to get ready."_

_I opened my eyes. Why did I feel like shit?_

**Chapter 8 : Fight and decision**

At 11 o'clock Morelli and I walked out of the hospital. The doctor had told me, that I was okay to work IF I was careful. Of course I would be careful, I'm always careful. Well…..most of the time….ok sometimes…..maybe.

But I would try harder.

AND I would take Lula with me, because I can't shoot with my shoulder still being indexed. Pity, huh?

When we arrived at the car, Morelli turned to me and after one look in his face I could tell, that something wasn't right. Blank Cop Face. Shit.

"What?"

"You don't realy plan to work today, do you?"

"The doctor said I was okay!"

Scratch the blank face, he was angry now, fire flaming in his eyes. But not the fire a girl likes to see.

"Stephanie, please, stp the shit. You are not going to work. Not after this."

And there you see how you can err yourself. You would think that somebody who knows you for such a long time and has the history Morelli and I have, would know how to handle me.

But NO, mister Supercop pf course doesn't. Well, his lost, definetly not mine.

"I realy don't know, why it would concern YOU what I want to do or don't want to do!"

"You're my girlfriend and I……"

"Stop, I'm cartanily NOT your girlfriend!"

"WHAT?"

"We broke up, remember?"

"NO, the only thing I remember is that you didn't know, if we were off-again, again."

_See chapter 3 if you don't remember._

"Well, then I'm telling you now. We're off. Over. Finito!"

"The hell we ware. I cared for you, I moved in with you."

"Forget it Morelli, I can't live with a person, who doesn't know me." God this was hard.

"Who doesn't know you? If I don't know you, who knows you then? Fucking Manoso? DO you think that?"

Okay maybe it wasn't THAT hard.

"That's it, Joe, bye!"

I ran back into the hospital, already pulling out my cell.

"Hey girlfriend…."

POV RANGER _sorry, but I'm just feeling like wrotong this, so sue me_

(Anastacia-I dreamed of you)

He was sitting in his office at home. No, "at the batcave".

He had to laugh.

The ladies and her. They're the perfect friends.

Interested in gossip as hell and with an imagination……

Unbelievable.

Well they wer all unique.

But of course one of them was even more unique than the others, he had known it from the day he saw her the first time.

_You walked in the room_

_And time was standing still_

_Knew you were my destiny_

_By the way you made me feel_

It was so hard for him to keep his bad-ass, alias badman-image up, when she was around. But he needed to. It was his life.

_Only you in my life_

_Forever and today_

_You're everything I ever imagined my love could be_

_You for me_

But he didn't always manage it. Hell, he wasn't an fucking actor, was he? Although he thought, that he deserved an Oscar for keeping calm, of course only outside, in so many situations. Take the last one with Stiva or the one with the Slayers.

_Like the stars need the sky_

_And the river needs its rain_

_Like an eagel needs its wings_

_And a fire needs its flame_

_Like the sun needs the day_

_And the night needs the moon_

_like the air that I breathe_

_That's how I…_

_Dreamed of you_

_I dreamed, too_

How often had he already told himself to stay away from her. But he just didn't seem to be able to. Hell it was like when he was adicted to heroin, when he was a teenager. You tasted it ones and the affect nearly knocjed you of your feet. And know you need it again and again.

_It's hard to explain_

_Bute when you know you know_

_I was so amazed by you_

_You held me an hallo_

_I need you in my heart_

_My body, mind and soul_

_It only took a moment to take my breath away_

_Will you stay_

Huh, how pathetic was he? He compared her to a drug- adiction. But adicted was right, that was, what he had become. Adicted to her smell, her humor, her laugh, her scent, her soft skin, her even softer lips that seem to fit onto his perfectly, the sweet taste of her mouth…..

_Like the stars need the sky_

_And the river needs its rain_

_Like an eagel needs its wings_

_And a fire needs its flame_

_Like the sun needs the day_

_And the night needs the moon_

_like the air that I breathe_

_That's how I…_

_I dreamed of you_

But he knew he couldn't have her. Huh, that was kind of funny. He could have evry woman he wanted, hell they even walked into walls looking after him, but the one he wanted, he couldn't have.

_Our love can't be denied_

_No, No_

_There's nothing I can do_

_Nothing I can say_

_My heart, it always knew_

_That's how I dream of you_

The events in the last days proofed it. Hiw life didn't lend itself to relationships. And she certainly was back together with Morelli know. Or "on-again".

_Like the stars need the sky_

_And the river needs its rain_

_Like an eagel needs its wings_

_And a fire needs its flame_

_Like the sun needs the day_

_And the night needs its moon_

_Like the air that I breathe_

_That's how I need you_

He didn't even want to think about this. He didn't want to think that he got to wake up beside her, holding her tight, slowly tracing his fingertips aross this little spot beneath her navel, where she was so ticklish or kissing her bare shoulder. Oh Gosh he realy did have to stop thinking about this. They would have no future. He lived for his job. And his daughter.

_Like the stars, sky_

_The river needs rain_

_Like an eagel needs its wings_

_And a fire needs its flame_

_Like the sun needs the day_

_And the night can need its moon_

_Like the air that I breathe_

_That's how I need you_

And even if…….he already hurt her once all by himself and he got her hurt more than two times, now. He was too dangerous for her.

…..And yet he knew he could never let her go. In the last time he often thought about having a relationship with her. When they were eating, talking or lauging together. But he knew he had to sort out a few things before. And she would have to, too. And he would help her.

_Like the air that I breathe_

_That's how I dreamed of you_

_I dreamed of you_

_Yeah, yes I do_

_Oh, baby_

And in the end she will be his.

Because Badman always gets what he wants!

* * *

Hope you liked it. And I hope you liked Ranger's thoughts. I was unsure about this but decided to just go for it.

Review please.


	9. Two plans, one love

All characters belong to Janet Evanovich.

* * *

****

**Divided **

_I ran back into the hospital, already pulling out my cell._

"_Hey girlfriend…."_

**Chapter 9 : Two plans, one love**

At 6 o'clock in the evening I stumbled into my appartment.

I had been shopping the whole day, trying to forget my anger about Joe and my confusion about Ranger.

I was tired and my chest and shoulder hurt like hell and so I took a quick shower and went to bed, even forgetting to eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the night I woke up with the feeling that somebody was in the room. I looked towards my bedroom-door only to see Ranger walking out. A few seconds later I heard my door close with a small sound.

What the hell was I going to think about that?

He cared for me? O.K.

But maybe it was more…….

NO, don't think about things like that, Stephanie.

You're talking about Ranger here. The man, who pushed you away, after sleeping with you.

And the man, who acted like he didn't want you during the last days.

So, what to do?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 7 in the morning my alarm went off.

I was feeling like hell. No wonder since I mabe slept two hours after Ranger left. I was thinking about him and me the whole time but couldn't figure out anything.

I decided to keep my distance until I had.

It would be difficult as hell, you can't stay away from Ranger if he doesn't want you to.

I was totally right. It was difficult as hell. You can't stay away from Ranger.

But I managed to not be alone with him. There was always somebody else with us so no private talk had been possible.

But it had been hard, He had looked delicious and to tell the truth I really wanted to take a bait. But I was afraid that I would be poisoned.

If I wasn't already.

Poisoned, ruined, in love.

Was I?

**POV Ranger**

It was night and I was once again standing in the door-way of my babe's bedroom.

She was sleeping on her back, the moonlight shining onto her soft, white skin. She seemed to be glowing, not only from the outside, but also from the inside.

_Under a lover-sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
We'll just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down…_

Huh, Think about that. The big Manoso being romantic and even sloppy. Good that Tank wasn't here, I would never hear the end of it.

_I don't need the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

Today she tried to avoid me.

At first I thought she was angry or something, but then I cought her staring at me as if she wanted to figure something out.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know,_

_But you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart  
But you know,_

_But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight.._

_No  
You can't fight it…  
It's gonna get to your heart_

So she was confused. That was good.

Maybe she would finally figure everything out and then be ready for me.

Not for Ranger or for Batman, but for Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

_There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves its spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Til you're in my arms_

She was trying to escape, but I was a good hunter.

I always good my man.

Or in this case…my woman.

My babe.

_Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in a rhythm so right_

_Feel it steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know_

_But you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart  
But you know_

_But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight.._

_No  
You can't fight it…  
No….matter what you do_

_The night is gonna get to you_

_Don't try you're never gonna win_

I have decided to step back a little bit. Give her some room. But it was difficult.

Like now all I wanted was to crawl into her bed, pull her into my arms and hold her through the night.

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It will steal your heart tonight_

I know it will be diffiicult. The thing with he being my girl.

But right now the street only THINKS that she is mine.

I will show and proof it.

Than none of this guys will ever even talk to her the wrong way….

I will keep her safe.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know_

_But you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart  
But you know_

_But you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight.._

_No  
You can't fight it…  
It's gonna get to your heart_

And I knew, that she loved me. I can see it whenever she looks at me and thinks nobody sees her.

And I knew, that I love her. And I would show her.

I moved forward to her bed and kissed her softly onto her lips, forcing myself to step away afterwards.

I went to the door only to turn once again to look at her.

"Don't be afraid, babe, I will keep you safe."

**POV Steph:**

"Don't be afraid, babe, I will keep you safe."

I was staring into the dark.

Will he?

Why was I hurt then. But I knew, that when I would be his woman, there would be people, who would hate me and I knew there are people who hate him. Hell, I already experienced it.

But I also knew that now that he knew it he would keep my body safe.

But what about my heart?

Song is LeAnn Rimes- Can't fight the moonlight (Coyote Ugly Soundtrack)

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Review, please!


	10. Problems and Letters

Sorry for not up-daing so long.

As always, I don't own the characters, they're Janet Evanovich's!

* * *

**Divided **

"_Don't be afraid, babe, I will keep you safe."_

_I was staring into the dark._

_Will he?_

_Why was I hurt then. But I knew, that when I would be his woman, there would be people, who would hate me and I knew there are people who hate him. Hell, I already experienced it._

_But I also knew that now that he knew it he would keep my body safe._

_But what about my heart?_

**Chapter 10 : Problems and Letters**

Ranger's POV

I was sitting in the control room, watching the monitors for my babe, it was 8.55 and I knew she would soon arive. My phone rang.

"Yo."

"Yo Ric, this is Paolo, your brother." Wow, like I wouldn't recognize him."

"Hey big bro, what's up?"

"We have a problem here:"

"Explain."

"Ricardo Fernandes freaked out, when I fired him."

Ricardo Fernandes had been one of the Partners, who were working for my brother at RangeMan Boston.

"He freaked out?"

"Yes, he knew you never liked him and now he says, that you're going to pay for taking his job."

Wonderful, just what I needed. For once I thought I could concentrate on my private life and then…..

"I'm coming, pick me up at 3 o'clock."

"Okay, see you then."

Up to solve another problem.

I turned back towards the monitors just to see Stephanie arrive. I didn't want her to notice my problems like I knew she would the minute she swa me, so Iquickly moved into my office, calling Tank in.

I explained evrything and told him that he was in charge fo the time I was away.

"And Tank, no word towards Stephanie."

"Why not, she could…"

"No, she's going to stay out of this."

"Do you think this is fair?"

"I think this is save."

Steph's POV

I just don't belive it. He just left ithout a word.

Today at work I wanted to ask Ranger something and the only answer I got from Tank was "he's not here at the moment". No information about where he is or when he's going to come back. Nothing.

And I have to say that it hurts damn much. I mean, I know Tank knows everything and so Ranegr has to have told him not to tell me. And that hurts like a knife slowly making its way through your heart.

But I decided that I didn't need anyone.

My dad always told me how beautiful and smart and interesting I am. So I'm going to find myself another man. One who adores em and does everything for me. There has to be someone for me, somewhere.

And I am going to find him.

Ranger's POV

It was really frustrating. He was in Boston searching for a guy who seemed to be anywhere but on earth, when he should be in Trenton making his babe belive, that he loved her. And making her tell him, that she loved him, too.

With a singh he reached for his cell phone.

"Yo"

"Yo yourself."

"Anything new?"

"No, he seems to be on the moon."

There was a pause.

"How's Steph?"

Tanl laughed. "Believe me, she's angry as hell, because you just left. I thought she was going to kill me, when I didn't give her the information she wanted."

I had to smile, so she wanted to know, where I am. Maybe me being away will show her, how much I mean to her.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"okay, be careful."

"Look after Steph, okay?

"'Course."

Steph's POV

I was lying in my bed, waiting for the door to open. But it didn't and my heart ached. I didn't know why, but I missed him.

But I made a decision and I was going to stick to it!

I was going to fnd the one man for me….Then I heard something at my door and I bolted up and an towards it. I opened it but noone was there. That's when I looked onto the floor and saw a piece of paper.

_Watch out, little Beauty._

_Hanging out with the wrong people can bring you BIG trouble._

_You will pay for them._

* * *

Rewiev, please! 


	11. Blackness

Merry Christmas, everyone.

I don't own any of the characters. They're Janet Evanovich's, unfortunately.

**

* * *

**

**Divided **

_That's when I looked onto the floor and saw a piece of paper._

_Watch out, little Beauty._

_Hanging out with the wrong people can bring you BIG trouble._

_You will pay for them._

**Chapter 11 : Blackness**

Wonderful, just my luck.

And there I thought my life would calm down, but NO, lucky me always has to have a little adventure.

I took the card and went back to bed, I sat down locking at it. I had no idea, what to do, now. This would normaly have been the point, where I call Ranger for help.

But this was over now. For good.

I opened my closet and hid the card between my underwear.

I lay down again, but it was a long time before I was drawn back into dreamland.

------

I walked into the control room at 8.55 the next morning. I was tired, having only slept about 3 hours and being harassed by nightmares, in which Ranger was a black knight and drove me into a herd of persons, who looked like deatheaters from HP.

It had been horrible.

I sat down in my cubby, mentaly groaning at the sight of the files I had to search and started to work.

------

Tanks POV

I walked into the conrol room at 10 o'clock. I had been at an early meeting with some business guys and now was happy to be back here. I love the fight and being on the street. I hate this talking shit, where everybody has to be friendly and is doing the nice thing to your front but stabbing you in your back as soon as you turn around. That was Ric's and Paolo's thing. Hopefuly Ric will be back soon.

Remembering my promise I went to Steph's cubby. I stood still and looked at her. She was reading through a file. There were dark shadows under her beautiful, blue eyes and her skin looked even more white than normal. There was a frown between he eyes, looking as if she was having problems to concentrate.

What the fuck was up?

I lightly knocked at the doorframe and she nearly jumped out of her chair. Not good, not good at all since Ric wasn't here.

"Hey Steph, what's up?"

She looked at me and quickly plastered a smile on her face, it still looked fake to me. Not the open I'm-making-the-sun-shine smile she normaly has.

"Nothing Tank, everything is perfect." She reached for a file. "Here is the file you gave me, everything is ready."

I took the file and looked at her expectantly. She just smiled back at me.

"Was there anything else?"

"No, nothing at all."

I went out of her cubby and pulled my cell out.

"Check out if there's any trouble in Stephanie's life, right now."

"Okay. When is the boss coming back?"

"No idea."

------

Steph's POV

Huh, I have no intention in telling any of these thugs here, what is happening in my life right now. They have no right to know, just so that they can run to their asshole-boss to tellhim and get a pat on the back. "Good boy, now you're going to get a nice bone."

Huh, nice try, but not with me.

I picked the phone up.

"Yo girlfriend, how are you?"

"Yo yourself Lula, what would you thing of going clubbing tonight?"

"YEAH, great idea, wait I'm asking Connie……okay, she's in, too."

"Perfect, lets meet in front of the Orient Palace at 9, okay?"

"Great, see ya."

Wonderful, let the operation find-a-new-hot-guy begin.

------

At 9 o'clock I was standing in front of the Orient Palace, wearing a short black skirt and a blue, silky top. Thecolour was the same blue like my eyes. And I was wearing a new pair silver FMPs that were hot, and they weren't soooo high, so I hoped I could dance in them.

By the way the men going into the club reacted, I was looking hot. And the bad thing was…I knew it.

I was still wondering where Lula and Connie were, when a car stopped beside me, a man got out and grabbed me. I saw a fist directed to my face and then…..nothing.

* * *

I know I'm mean. No need to tell me. Oh, and see, no eclamation points. Am I good or what?

Review, please! And anyone there, who wants to be my beta?


	12. Scream!

The same as always: I don't make any profit by writing this and the characters aren't mine.

Thanks for the reviews. I realy enjoyed reading them.

**

* * *

**

_I was still wondering where Lula and Connie were, when a car stopped beside me, a man got out and grabbed me. I saw a fist directed to my face and then…..nothing._

**Divided **

**Chapter 12 :Scream!**

I woke up with my mouth feeling as if I had eaten sand and my head hurting like hell. I was shivering and couldn't feel my legs anymore.

I looked around, everything was dark, but after a few minutes I saw that I was in a cellar, and in a cell. I shivered and looked down at myself. I was only wearing my black underwear. Perfect.

I tried to feel if there was blood on my head, but I couldn't move my right hand. I looked to my side and saw that I was chained to a window. A window, good! A grid, bad!

I looked around again, trying to remember how I got into this cell, when I heard a door open on my left and a big man came in.

Oh shit, the fist.

Now, I remember, but it's not realy making me feel better.

He moved towards me, smiling. He looked crazy.

And he looked like a RangeMan.

What…?

"Ah, I see you are back on earth, honey. That's good we wouldn't want you to miss all the fun, would we?"

Fun?

"Yes fun, darling. VERY much fun!" Okay, so he has ESP to, He MUST be working for RangeMan, but why….?

He stood in front of me and looked me up and down…looking sly, I think I'm going to puke.

"I can see, why Manoso made you his woman."

Not THAT again. "I'm nobody's woman."

"Oh, looking like a kitten fighting like a tiger, huh? I like that, it's sexy."

Just in that moment a phone rang.

"Excuse me for a minute, my love." With that he kissed my left hand, holding it so tight, I felt a bone break.

I wanted to scream, but the testing look in his eyes made me press my mouth close instead.

He smiled, "Oh this is definetly going to be fun." With that he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Okay.

Who was this guy, what did he want from me and why did Ranger tell me he would keep me safe when he keeps doing the OPPOSITE instead?

I tried to think of a way of getting out here. But I didn't see a way. My right hand was hurt, my left one chained and the window was grilled and the door….no way.

And her head still hurt like hell.

She was just doozing off again, when the door opened and the fist returned. She opened her head slowly, feeling as if it weight a ton.

"Ah, I see you're tired, well I'll let you sleep a little bit. I want you to be fit for what I'm planning to do to you."

I saw him coming towards me, a shot in his hand. Okay, what to do know…..keep him talking Steph, …yeah that's right…keep him talking.

"And what exactly will that be."

He smiled again. "Oh, first I think I will watch you sleep, wath your nice tits move up…and down…and up…and down. Then I will wait until your awake again and then I will slowly touch every part of your body. And then I will look what makes Manoso keep you in his bed. I hope you like it rough, because I do. I already feel your skin rip and your muscles contract in pain." He shivered and was now standing directly in front of me. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have asked. I felt the needle touching my forearm.

"But why?" I blurted out.

His face suddenly became hard.

"Well, sweetheart, your boss fired me and by that he took what I loved most on earth."

He smiled again.

"So now, I'm going to take what he likes most."

Suddenly I felt the needle gouge deep into my flesh, hitting a nerve.

This time I couldn't restrain my cry.

He laughed and held a recorder into my face.

"I wonder how Batman is going to like hearing you."

With that I fell into a swirl of darkness.

**Ranger's POV:**

I was still getting nowhere. This damn guy was too good to be true. But eh wasn't better than me so sooner or later he would make a mistake and then he I would be behind his back. I went up to my brother's appartment, simliar to mine in Trenton.

I passed the bathroom on my way to the bathroom, I smiled thinking of the day Steph had been in my bed, hiding from the Slayers. My heart had ached, thinking that I couldn't have her waiting for me to come back home for my whole life.

But now I knew, that I would have her. In my bed and in my life. It was only a matter of time.

I took a shower and just sat down on the couch, when my brother came in, holding a package. He threw it to me. "That was send to you."

I opened the package, finding a camcorder. I frowned, feeling my brother stand behind me. I pressed play.

The screen stayed black, but I heard a woman scream, my muscles tensed and my heart stood still, immediately knowing who this was.

"You took what I depended on, Manoso, you took my life, know I'm taking yours."

I sat still for about 5 minutes.

"Ric?" My brotehr asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sprang up, running to get my mobile.

I dialed and he answered at the first ring.

"hey boss, what's up?"

"Tank, when was the last time you saw Stephanie?"

"The day before yesterday, why?"

* * *

Review, please! 


	13. Showdown

I don't own anything. Every character belongs to janet evanovich.

Sorry, that it took so long to update, but I will probably post the end tomorrow and I'm already working on a new one. For that I need someone to help me, someone who speaks spanish and could translate a few things for me. Please review, and give me your e-mail-adress. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

**Divided **

_"Tank, when was the last time you saw Stephanie?"_

_"The day before yesterday, why?"_

_**Chapter 13: Showdown**_

_Still Ranger's POV:_

"I just got a message. I think Fernandes has her. I'm going to take the next possible flight to Trenton. Call Lula and Connie and tell Morelli to call her parents. I want erveryone out, looking for her."

"Okay."

Two hours later I was on the plane, landing in Trenton would be in one hour _(I have no idea how long it takes from Boston to Trenton, sorry)_when my cell rang.

"Yo."

"Steph wanted to go clubbing with Lula and Connie on Friday. They wanted to meet at the Orient Palace at 9, both got a SMS at 9.05 telling that Steph's ill and won't be able to come. Nobody at the club saw the kidnapping, but they saw a red Ferrari 355 Spider speed off like on fire shortly after 9."

It was perfectly planned, Fernandes had always organized thoroughly. Once it had been what I respected in him, now it was what I feared.

_Steph's POV:_

I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I had been standing here chained to the wall for three days. On Saturday morning "the fist" had even made it worse by pulling me to the other side of the cellar. Away from the light and the little fresh air coming through the window and then he changed both of my hands behind my back and to the wall. It was so tight sat I couldn't sit down. I had been standing since then. My left hand is broken and hurting like hell and when I have to use the bathroom I have to do it in front of hin. He didn't give me anything to drink or eat and because of my lack of clothes besides my underwear I was freezing.

I was desperate.

And when he would come in the next time to take me to the toilet, I would do everything. He always drugged me before, so that I got weaker and weaker during the trip, but from no on I wouldn't care. I would fight, because I knew now that I was fighting for my life and I was sure that the lascivious looks and little touches would soon not be enough anymore. And I would rather die than let him……okay deep breathes.

Than the door to the cellar opened.

_A few minutes before:_

_Ranger's POV:_

It was hell. I had been searching for Steph for about 16 hours. And still I had nothing.

I left my office and went up to my appartment. I had just made some coffee to fix my lack of sleep, when my phone rang.

"Yo."

"Hey _boss_. How are you? I'm doing fine, but your girlfriend looks a little bit pale. But still she's very hot. You have a good taste. Are you missing her?"

"What do you want Fernandes?"

" I can guess that you're missing her very much. It must be pretty cold in your bed, or are you warming up yourself? Huh, I don't have that problem, because I have a pretty hot lady. And I have to say she really has smooth skin."

By now I was gripping my counter and my teeth hurt because I bit them together so hard. I breathed very slowly trying to get myself back together.

"What do you want?"

"First, Manoso, I want you to suffer, like you made me suffer. And do you know how I will reach this goal? It's simple but briliant. By making your woman suffer agonies!"

By now I had to sit down.

"Why are you taking this out on her. It isn't her fault that you lost your job, so why hurt her."

"Oh, don't try to tell me, that you aren't hurting right now. Hurting your woman will hurt you more than I ever could."

He was completely right there. She's my weak spot, she's my love, she's my…erverything.

" I will talk to you soon, but now your girlfriend has to go to the toilet. And you know what, I'm going to go along with her." And he hung up.

I let the phone fall down and rested my head on my knees.

Oh, babe.

"I guess that was him." A soft voice said from the door. Tank.

I looked up at him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and slapped me on my shoulder.

"Come on, someone at Stark said he had some infos for you."

Finally, a flicker of hope.

_Steph's POV:_

He came in, smiling at me.

" I just talked to your boyfriend. You know, he thought I was in Miami, that's why he went there and then he had to fly back, because I'm smarter than him and I took you."

I snorted.

His eyes went dark. Uhoh.

"You don't think so, maybe I should show you just how smart I am!"

He grabbed me around the waist and pressed me to his chest. He smelled of sweat and something else, something dangerous.

He opened the chain, that held me to the wall and yanked me towards the middle of the room.

He lifted me up until I could look into his eyes. They were looking cloudy and I blinked. But they stayed cloudy, only one reason possible, he was on drugs.

With that I kicked as hard as I could.

He let me fall down as he bend over, breathing slowly. I was klying on the floor, trying to gather enough energy to stand up, but I wasn't fast enough. He kicked me into my stomach.

My breath left me, he yanked me up and I saw the determined look in his eyes. He was going to kill me. I took every strengh I had left and slammed my chained hands onto his head. He screamed and went down and ran out of the cellar, I ren on through the kitchen, where I saw my cell on the table I grabbed it and ran on, Hearing the fist rumble at the stairs.

I ran out of the house and ran on, blindly, not knowing where I went, just trying to escape the nightmare I came from.

I have know idea how long I ran, but after a period that seemed like a lifetime I stopped.

I leanded against a house. It was dark, but there were streetlights and I instinctively tried to hide in the shadows.

I took my phone, totally out of breath, my hands shaking, myself shivering.

And dialed the number that I knew would save me, always.

_Ranger's POV:_

At 11 o'clock, I was driving back to my appartment, Tank sitting next to me, both of us frustrated.

We were told that Fernandes had been seen in Markson Street yesterday. We asked about everyone we saw in the area close to the street, hell maybe even everyone in the East of Trenton.

I had just parked the car, when my cell rang.

"Yo."

"Ranger, you have to come get me!"

My hand started to shiver and my voice was rough when I answered. Tank got out of the car and ran to my side. I slid over.

"Babe, where are you?"

She was sobbing so hard she almost couldn't speak.

"I..I'm…a..at the corner Melvis a..a..and Throught."

"Okay, babe, I'm coming."

"H..h..hur.rry!"

"I am already on my wear, amante, I will be there in 10 minutes"

By the way Tank was driving it could also be 5.

"Okay." Her voice was getting weaker."

"Babe, stop. Stay on the phone, okay."

"Hmmm."

Shit.

"Babe, concentrate on my voice! I will be by your side in 5 minutes until then you have to stay concious!"

"I try."

" Then try harder, do it for me, darling!"

"Okay, I will." She was taking deep breaths.

"Very good, babe. I'm proud of you."

"Really?" She sobbed again.

"Of course. I'm always proud of you. And I'm relieved that you got away!"

"Me too." She was sounding weaker again, but we were driving down Melvis road already.

I could see the corner, but I couldn't see her. My heart started to pound.

Tank stopped and both of us jumped out of the car.

"Babe!"

And then I saw her leaning against a wall.

She was only wearing underwear. She was shivering, and looking pale. And she had a few bad bruises.

Then I stood before her and she just collapsed into my arms.

_Steph's POV:_

I was so cold and hurting everywhere, and then I saw Ranger running towards me and I knew I didn't have to be strong anymore.

The next I knew his strong arms pressed me to his chest and he lifted me into his arms. I lay my head down on his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

So calming, so save, so wonderful.

He carried me into the car and sat down in the back, never letting me go.

Tank closed the door behind uns and drove on. Ranger stroked my hair and kissed me the top of my head. Telling me, that I'm save now and that he wouldn't let me out of his eyes ever again.

My eyes closed knowing that he would take care of everything. Of me. He always did.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review please!


	14. Happy end

First the usual: I don't own anything and I'm not making any profit!

Thank you all for the nice and helpful reviews. This is the last chapter of the story.

And again my plead for help: I need someone who can translate a few sentences into Spanish for me!

**

* * *

**

**Divided **

_**Chapter 14: Happy end**_

I battled my way through the dense fog of exhaustion and the comfortable numbness of a pain killer.

I was lying in a hospital room. My hand was in a cast and I felt a suspensory bandage around my ribs.

Just when I started to wonder if nobody cares for me, the door opened and Morelli stepped in.

Huh, nice but not exactly the person I anted to see.

"Cupcake, you're awake!"

Go figure!

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I'm numb."

He smiled and reached for my good hand.

"Maybe it's better that way. You have an injured rib, a broken hand and bruises on nearly every part of your body!" He was softly stroking my hand.

"Where is Ramger?" His face closed up and the stroking stopped.

"He is giving his statement. We found Fernandes a few streets away from the corner where you waited for Ranger. I told him that you wouldn't need him."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because I take care of my girlfriend."

"Morelli, we discussed this, I'm NOT your girlfriend nor will I ever be your gilfriend again. We're over!"

"No, Stephanie, we aren't. We belong to each other, we match perfectly!"

I smiled at him, sadly that it had to end like this.

"No Morelli! Cupcake and you may match, but Stephanie and you never could. And I'm not going to change."

He rested his head on our joined hands. I stroked his hair and he looked up again.

"So this is the end of us?"

"This is the end of us as a couple, yes. But hopefully not of us as friends."

He smiled sadly.

"Never."

With that he kissed the top of my head and left the room, never once looking back.

_Ranger's POV: ( _The song is: _John Denver__ - Annie's Song)_

After having been questioned for about three ours I drove to the hospital as fast as I could.

Tank had already called me and told me about her injuries and that she was sleeping.

While I waited for a traffic light to turn green I looked at my gun lying on the passanger seat.

_Look at me, Babe. I'm carrying two guns and a knife. At this point in my life, I'm not exactly family material. (EOT)_

Behind me someone honked and I saw that it was green. I took a U-turn instead of driving straight on and raced back to my appartment, thinking of my babe. Her smell, her smile, her beautiful eyes….

_You fill up my senses  
Like a night in a forest  
Like the mountains in springtime  
Like a walk in the rain  
Like a storm in the desert  
Like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses  
Come fill me again  
_

I took the elevator to the 7th floor and went into the appartment. I went to my closet and lost my knife and one of my two guns. I changed into the only white T-Shirt I owned and a pair of dark blue jeans. Then I opened my safe and took a small box out, sliding it into the back pocket of my jeans.

I went back into the hall and looked at myself in the mirror.

I smiled, my eyes flashing with anticipation.

Definetly family material.

Now, I only had to make my babe agree with this.

_Come let me love you  
Let me give my life to you  
Let me drown in your laughter  
Let me die in your arms  
Let me lay down beside you  
Let me always be with you  
Come let me love you  
Come love me again _

15 minutes later I opened the door to my babe's room.

I stood still at the sight of her. She was looking pale and vulnerable, but still stunning.

She turned her head towards me, a smile on her face.

Then she took in my appearance and her mouth opened and her ayes widened.

I smiled and walked towards her, taking a chair with me that stood in a corner.

I leaned down and kissed her softly, then sat down and took her right hand.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and stroking her still stunned looking face.

"Fine"

I laughed softly.

"I wouldn't have thought that something could make you speechless."

Now she had to laugh, too, only to wince and stop to take a few small breathes.

"Your ribs hurt, huh?" I leaned over and kissed her again.

"Ranger, what's up?"

I had to smile again. She had no idea.

"I'm just glad, that I have you back. Sometimes you only realize just how important somebody is in your life, when you can't be with her." I looked deep into her eyes, seeing confusion and hope.

"Answer me a question, babe?"

"Of course!"

I stood up.

"Do you think that I'm looking like family material?"

Now she was even more confused.

"Ranger, what do you want?"

I sat back down, took her hand and kissed it

"I want everything. And I want it together with you!"

_Let me give my life to you_

_Come let me love you  
Come love me again_

Confusion changed into joy and she smiled hopefully.

"Really, I mean… are you sure?"

"Never have been more sure of anything in my life. I love you, amante!"

There were tears rolling down her cheeks. I kissed them away. Leaning back a little so that I could see her eyes. A question in my eyes.

She smiled and leaned up a little to kiss me softly.

"I love you, too, Ric."

I shuddered at the sound of her saying my name and kissed her senseless.

_You fill up my senses  
Like a night in a forest  
Like the mountains in springtime  
Like a walk in the rain  
Like a storm in the desert  
Like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses  
Come fill me again_

"So babe, am I family material?"

She stroked my chest through the white shirt and smiled.

"Definetly family material!"

I reached into my back pocket and took the small box out.

"Does that mean, that you will marry me?"

I showed her the ring, made out of gold holding a heart-shaped, blood red diamond in the middle.

She started to cry again.

"Of course I will."

I put the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

The door cracked open.

"See, I told you she would end up with the bounty hunter with the nice package!"

The end

* * *

Review, please! Another story, after TS, coming soon.


End file.
